Role Play
by Franksgurl
Summary: Flaurel decide they'd like to be more adventurous in the bedroom and role-play out a scenario involving Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. Rated M.
1. Part 1

A drabble - in which Flaurel decide they'd like to be more adventurous in the bedroom and role-play out a scenario involving Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. Rated M.

"Can you just come out of there already?" Frank asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. Laurel had been in his bathroom for too long now, and he was getting impatient.

First, she had asked him to just wear a black pair of slacks, and now she was telling him he had to sit there and wait for her to come out of the bathroom. He ran a hand through his hair wondering what she could possibly be doing in there.

Laurel looked in the mirror one last time, putting the red hood over her head. She smiled, glad she had been able to get the red cape ordered in time. She looked over the lingerie underneath, black lace. She hoped Frank was going to appreciate all of this.

It wasn't like their sex life had been boring, per say, but Laurel knew if she was ever going to want to experiment something like this, Frank would be the right guy for the job. She took a deep breath and opened the door, walking out into his room.

Frank sat up in bed as he had laid down because she was taking too long. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not when she walked out of the bathroom in a red, velvet cape and black stiletto heels. His room was dimly lit, like usual, but the way the shadows were playing across her face made her look more beautiful than ever. "Laurel?" he asked, not sure what was going on.

Laurel shook her head when he spoke, taking a few steps closer, her heels echoing across the floor. "Laurel is not here, tonight. My name is Little Red Riding Hood, and I hear you've been a very, very bad wolf."

Frank's jaw dropped a little when he realized what she was doing. Role-play? he thought to himself, amused and a little surprised. Laurel did not seem like the type of girl to want to do something like this, but she was pleasantly surprising him with the more he learned about her as they grew closer. He swallowed and nodded, sitting up on his knees as she approached his bed.

"Yes, Red, I'm afraid I've been very naughty," he managed to finally reply, reaching forward to let his finger play with the strings of her cape.

Laurel was glad he was going to play along with her, because for a second she was afraid he wasn't going to be into this. But, she could see the hunger and appreciation on his face and she knew she had struck gold with this idea. She walked all the way to the edge of his bed, watching as his fingers fumbled with the strings of her cape.

"I heard you caused some trouble with my Grandmother, wolf. I won't tolerate that." She pushed him back on the bed, arching her leg up to plant a heel on his chest. "Kiss my foot, dog."

Frank started to laugh but caught himself. He knew he had to keep in character for this to happen the way she was intending, but it was so hard to take her seriously. Laurel was sweet and kind, but he was starting to see that she could also be dominating and confident, and it was turning him on.

He leaned his neck up and planted a soft kiss to her toes, his eyes meeting hers as he did so. "I'm sorry, babe. Didn't realize she was your Grandmother."

Laurel smirked when she watched him kiss her foot. Frank really was going to make this great between them, and she appreciated his efforts. She moved to climb up on the bed, straddling his waist and letting the hood fall from covering her head. She smiled down at him, her hands on his chest.

Frank untied her strings and opened the cape, letting it fall in a pile around their bodies. "Jesus Christ, Laurel. Are you trying to kill me?" he asked, looking at the black lace of her lingerie.

Laurel smacked his chest, pointing a finger at him. "Quite, wolf! My name is Red, not this Laurel you speak of." She leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth, wanting to shut him up before he ruined the whole thing.

Frank placed his hands on her hips as she kissed him, his fingers digging into her skin. The sight of her in the lingerie and heels and on top of him was driving him crazy. He felt his erection grow harder as she started to sway her hips a little and he knew he was in for a good ride.

Laurel rolled her hips into his, liking that she could feel his excitement against her inner thighs. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, encouraging him to be a little more aggressive with her.

Frank moaned against her mouth, competing with her tongue for dominance in the kiss. But it was no use, Laurel was on a mission to be rough with him tonight and he would just have to let her get her fill. He reached back and unclasped her bra, peeling it from her body and tossing it across the room.

He massaged her breasts hard, taking her nipples between his thumb and index fingers and pinching her hard. She cried out and he loved it, repeating his motions and feeling as her body shook.

Laurel reached down to unbutton and unzip his pants, needing to feel more of him. She broke away from the kiss, letting his lips drag along her jawline and throat. She practically screamed in triumph when she realized he was not wearing anything underneath his pants, pulling him out so she could stroke him.

Frank hissed when he felt her stroking him, her thumb rolling over his tip and making it very hard for him to concentrate on much else. He lifted his hips and shuffled his pants all the way off, his fingers literally ripping her underwear off of her body.

Laurel gasped and grabbed his face to look at her, slapping him across his cheek. "Those were new, wolf. I'm going to make you pay for them."

Frank's jaw clenched when she slapped him, but not because he was angry, but because he was really liking her roughness now. He grinned and cupped her bottom, his fingers pressing into the firm skin of her ass. "I hope so, babe. Make me pay hard for them."

Laurel placed her hands on his chest, pressing him firmly against the bed. She lifted her hips a little and lowered herself again, her deliciously wet flesh covering his erection perfectly. "Yes," she moaned, starting to move her hips slowly.

Frank moaned with her as he felt her walls surround him, her tightness coaxing him deeper inside with each movement. He watched as she moved to try and take off her heels, his hands stopping her. "Leave them on," he begged, liking the way the heels dug into the skin of his thighs, adding a little roughness.

Laurel just nodded, closing her eyes as she rode him harder. "You like me like this, wolf? You like me on top of you, riding you fast and hard?"

Frank bit his bottom lip when she started to talk dirty, not expecting it. "Yes, baby. Punish me for what I've done. Make me pay."

Laurel bounced along his length faster, her hands moving up to tangle in her own hair. She loved the new excitement the role-play had created between them, and she knew this would not be the last time they tried this.

Frank watched her as she was in her element, her eyes closed, her mouth open a little as she moaned for him and the way he felt inside of her. He sat up and rolled them over, laying her flat on her back as she drove inside of her harder and fast.

"You've had enough of the control, Red. Now it's my turn," he said, pounding into her harder. He moved to wrap her legs around his hips, liking it when she locked her ankles at the small of his back.

Laurel cried out when he flipped them over and drove into her harder, her hands on his shoulders, her legs tight around his waist. She felt herself getting close already, the scenario really adding to her excitement and heightened pleasure. "Please, wolf, more."

Frank moved to bury his face in her neck, sucking on her skin as she begged for him. Her heels were scratching into his back and he was loving every second of it. He was wanting to hold on longer for her, but the unexpected pleasure coming out from the role-play had built him up too much and he felt his body start to shake until he finally fell over the edge, spilling inside of her delicious heat.

Laurel was so glad when she felt Frank come inside of her, because she was right behind him, her walls gripping tightly as her hips shook against his and they cried out together. She rubbed his back softly as she felt him start to relax, her mouth moving to kiss his temple softly.

Frank moved his face to look into her eyes, his lips pecking her slowly. "Did you like that?" he asked, brushing his nose against hers as he watched her come down from her high.

She nodded and smiled at him, running a hand up the back of his neck and through his hair. "That was incredible. Thank you for playing along."

"Anytime," he said. "And I'm sorry about the lingerie, I'll have to get you some more."

"Yes, you will," she agreed. "Because we'll be doing this again, wolf."


	2. Part 2

**Flaurel are continuing with their role playing games, this time as a secretary and her boss. Rated M (of course)**

* * *

><p>Frank shut off the light in his study and moved to get up from his desk when the door closed. He looked up and there she was, notepad and pen in hand, smiling at him eagerly.<p>

"Hello, Mr. Delfino…turning in for the night, sir?" she asked, walking slowly over to his desk. Her hips were shaking back and forth in a slow, rhythmic motion that made his mouth water.

"Miss Castillo…shouldn't you have gone home by now?"

Laurel tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and shrugged her shoulders. "I saw that you were still here and decided to see if there was anyway that I could assist you, sir."

Frank smiled and leaned back in his chair. "As your boss I'd suggest you go home now, Miss Castillo. But, as a man…" He let his words hang in the air as he saw the way her eyes cast down to her shoes. Was nervous? She had no reason to be.

Laurel walked closer until she stood on the other end of his desk. She placed her notepad and pen down on the desk and walked around to stand in front of him. His chair swiveled until his legs were brushing hers, his body hot with excitement.

"As a man…what, sir?"

Frank looked over her outfit, the tight blouse, the short skirt, the stockings. When she moved he could see the garter underneath her skirt and he licked his lips. "As a man I'd like you on your knees, Miss Castillo."

Laurel smiled and obliged his request, leaning down in front of him on her knees. She ran her hands up and down his thighs, watching his erection grow at the front of his pants.

"You seem rather excited, sir," she whispered, her hand moving to his zipper. She unzipped his pants slowly, watching as his erection sprang free from the confinement of the slacks. "And commando."

Frank smirked and watched her with hungry eyes. He liked knowing her mouth was so close to right where he wanted her to be. "I knew I forgot something this morning."

Laurel smiled at him and let her hands rest of his legs as she leaned forward and surround his tip with her mouth. She moaned softly and bobbed her head up and down slowly, her tongue tasting his hard flesh.

"That's it, babe," he moaned, his head falling back against his chair, his eyes closing. "Have at it."

Laurel moaned, the vibrations sending tingles down his spine. She increased her speed and sucking and soon he felt himself almost there. He growled and moved her mouth away, standing up. He brought her to her feet and pushed her against his his desk, her back to his front. "I think you've been a naughty little girl, Miss Castillo."

Laurel groaned and pushed back against him, wiggling her hips. "I think you're right, Mr. Delfino. But I'll do anything to keep my job. Please sir, what can I do?"

Frank let his hand trail over her ass, squeezing it gently. "I think we can work something out, sweetheart." He pushed her shirt up a little and groaned when he saw she wasn't wearing any panties underneath.

"Oh, guess I forgot something this morning," she said, looking over her shoulder at him and smiling.

Frank smirked and kicked his pants off, spreading her legs wider. "Better hold onto the desk, babe."

Laurel closed her eyes and grinned, hissing when he put her out of her misery and entered her slowly. "Oh, Mr. Delfino…more please."

Frank clenched his jaw and pulled out, pushing back inside of her faster. "How's that, Miss Castillo?"

"Good, sir," she moaned, her nails clawing into the wood of his desk. He pushed inside of her harder and faster, the desk starting to move against the floor with his motions. Laurel pushed back against him, matching his urgency.

Frank dug his fingers into her hips, rocking her back against him. He pulled out of her and spun her around, his lips on hers, his tongue searching her mouth hungrily.

"Please," she whispered against his mouth, pushing him back into his chair. He grinned and helped her to straddle him, his eyes closing when she lowered herself onto him, hitching her skirt up to her waist. "Mr. Delfino, you feel so good."

"Enough, Laurel," Frank said, his eyes opening and locking with hers. She clenched her jaw and nodded, her hips rising and falling slowly. "I just want you now, baby."

Laurel leaned in and kissed him, her lips slow and soft as she rode him, bringing both of them closer and closer to that delicious edge. She whimpered and tensed, coming against him hard, her head falling onto his shoulder.

Frank grabbed onto her hips and moved her up and down, crying out when he finally found his own release. He slowed their bodies down, lifting her face to kiss her temple.

"As far as secretaries go, you get an A for pleasing the boss," he said, laughing softly.

"Just doing my job, sir," she said, burying her face in his neck and sighing.


End file.
